The Neuropathology Core is designed to serve as a University-wide resource for investigators in need of Alzheimer's Disease brain tissue for their studies. The mission of this Core is to provide accurate post-mortem diagnoses to participating clinicians, human autopsy tissue for researchers, and collect post-mortem tissue for a wide range of scientific endeavors to include anatomical, neuropathological and molecular biological studies. The Specific Aims of this Core are as follows: Specific Aim 1 will collect, catalog and preserve a minimum of 100 (30% black; 70% white) control, 50-125 AD (patients followed in the ADCC), and 100 outside brains. Specific Aim 2 will provide a precise pathological diagnosis on brains collected in Specific Aim 1 using NINCDS and CERAD criteria. Specific Aim 3 will provide precisely dissected brain tissue specimens to Core utilizers. Specific Aim 4 will provide technical expertise in microtomy, quantitative histochemistry, microscopic anatomy and immunocytochemistry to all Core utilizers. Specific Aim 5 will oversee the management of qualitative and quantitative neuropathology data. Specific Aim 6 will educate other investigators about the availability of this resource. Specifically, this unit will serve as a resource of fresh frozen and fixed tissue, histochemical and immunocytochemical methodology which will be made available to all investigators meeting Core utilization requirements.